


Делать вещи и похуже

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pining John, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джону снится кошмар, и он решает разделить постель с Шерлоком.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Делать вещи и похуже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Done Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840635) by [Gem_Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem). 



Ослепляющий холодный свет в ванной комнате стал божественной передышкой от жарких, влажных, тёмных тайников его спальни и липких, перекрученных простыней. Наслаждаясь светом, Джон покачивался посреди ванной комнаты. Он не знал, почему начался этот кошмар, хотя на самом деле не так уже часто бывало, когда он это понимал. Иногда они случались без всякой видимой причины, а в других случаях существовала закономерность или существовало объяснение. К счастью, они были не так плохи, как когда-то, когда он был одиноким, страдающим от боли и несчастным, и сидел на своей узкой кровати с тростью, прислоненной к столбику кровати, и пистолетом в ящике стола. Бывали моменты, когда он почти тянулся к нему, просыпаясь ошеломлённым и слишком уставшим от этой агонии. Душевной и физической агонии от всего этого.

Он вздохнул и, шаркая, подошёл к раковине. Открыв холодный кран, чтобы смыть пот с лица, висков, шеи, он стянул пропитанную потом майку, чтобы освежить подмышки. Хуже всего была жара. Каждый раз Джону казалось, что он чувствует за спиной жар от песка и ощущает, как горит израненная плоть, а жестокое солнце опаляет лицо и обжигает глаза. Он ненавидел это место. Он ненавидел ту липкость, которую чувствовал потом. Запах мускуса и шершавое, грязное ощущение соли на теле. Просыпаясь на своих собственных влажных простынях, запутавшихся вокруг ног, как змея, он ненавидел всё это.

Быстро проигнорировав своё измождённое и измученное отражение, Джон провёл холодной влажной рукой по затылку и взглянул на соседнюю стеклянную дверь, ощущая зарождение идеи, а с ней тоски. Он уже не в первый раз хотел её открыть и переступить порог. Много раз Джон ловил себя на том, что смотрит на дверь посреди ночи после особенно ужасного кошмара, жалея, что у него не хватает смелости её открыть. И каждый раз он отказывал себе, возвращаясь вместо этого в свою душную спальню с влажными простынями, чтобы провалиться в ещё один кошмар.

Джон, всё ещё мокрый, закрыл кран, отошёл от раковины и подошёл к двери. Он не мог видеть сквозь неё, особенно когда свет в ванной превращал стекло с гравировкой в забавное кривое зеркало, но ему этого и не нужно было. Он знал, что за ней. Иногда это была просто комната, в то время как её владелец сосредоточился в гостиной на своём ноутбуке, оборудовании, эксперименте или карте, утыканной булавками, а в других случаях это была больше, чем просто пустая и прохладная комната, это было занятое убежище. Джон чувствовал необходимость войти туда с Шерлоком или без него, но он не мог отрицать, по крайней мере перед самим собой, что присутствие Шерлока усиливает желание войти.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон медленно и бесшумно открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Он не хотел больше медлить. Он не хотел ломать голову над сложными причинами своего желания войти, он просто хотел, и на этот раз он собирался это сделать. Никакого отступления. Шерлок часто вторгался в личное пространство Джона, в его личную жизнь, во всех её проявлениях и формах, и теперь настала очередь Джона. Он мог бы это сделать. Ему это было позволено. Это было одновременно и больше, и меньше, чем когда бы то ни было, как бы Шерлок не дразнил, не испытывал терпения и не игнорировал его. Единственное отличие состояло в том, что Шерлоку было позволено делать то, чего не делали другие, делать то, что запрещает норма, нарушать правила. Конечно, если только мораль не перевешивает риск.

Джон вгляделся в массу тёмных завитков на подушке и проследил за очертаниями тела Шерлока под одеялом, позволяя Луне осветить часть лица спящего мужчины, прежде чем, дрожа, но при этом целеустремлённо, шагнуть вперёд. Теперь пути назад уже не было. Это было гораздо больше, что он делал до этого. Обычно он добирался до двери или, по крайней мере, заглядывал в щель, но сейчас, сейчас он стоял босыми ногами на ковре в спальне детектива, ощущая запахи сна, тепла и Шерлока, которые одновременно были и приятными, и душными.

После долгого молчаливого разглядывания, убедившись, что Шерлок действительно спит, Джон на ощупь выключил свет в ванной и закрыл за собой дверь, тихо выдохнув на её холодную поверхность. Вот он и оказался здесь. Он сделал шаг вперёд, поддавшись своему собственному желанию и постоянным самоуничижительным мольбам, и оказался в комнате с человеком, с которым провёл целую жизнь, с человеком, к которому его тянуло. Прислушавшись к Шерлоку, к его глубокому, ровному дыханию, он повернулся, чтобы в темноте подойти к нему поближе, и через два с половиной шага уперся голенями в край кровати.

Звук и движение ничего не сделали, чтобы разбудить спящего человека, поскольку Джон знал, что этого не произойдёт, особенно когда тот так крепко спал. Джон потратил несколько минут, чтобы нащупать и откинуть прохладное, сухое и мягкое одеяло дрожащими руками. Оказавшись без одеяла, Шерлок продолжал спать, но Джон всё равно остановился, когда всё было сделано, ожидая, когда его глаза снова привыкнут к темноте.

Шерлок лежал в позе эмбриона, прижав руки к груди и согнув колени. Несмотря на то, что Джон уже не раз видел его спящим, неподвижно вытянувшимся или свернувшимся калачиком, представшее перед изумлённым взором расплывчатое лицо Шерлока сделало эту позу ещё более невинной и уязвимой, чем она показалась вначале. Джон сел рядом со спящим мужчиной, качнувшись на краю матраса, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, быстро перекатился к Шерлоку и скользнул под одеяло, накрыв их обоих пёстрым слоем дорогой ткани.

Теперь, наконец-то, он там, где хотел быть, куда стремился всё это время. Джон еле слышно вздохнул и расслабился, глядя на умиротворённое выражение лица Шерлока и бегающие под тонкими веками зрачки. Одна сторона лица Шерлока всё ещё была покрыта синяками после случившейся несколько дней назад драки с очень агрессивной женщиной-психопаткой, и Джон нахмурился, увидев, насколько тёмными те выглядели в полумраке комнаты по сравнению с остальной кожей. Не в этом ли причина его кошмара? Он и раньше видел, как Шерлоку причиняли боль. Он видел его в нескольких секундах от смерти больше раз, чем мог сосчитать. Этот человек всегда бросался навстречу опасности, тянулся к ней, как мотылёк к огню, и Джон следовал за ним, радуясь, что и его опалили.

Протянув руку, Джон коснулся нежной гладкой плоти запястья Шерлока, проследив за тонкой географией костей, выступающими венами и тонкими волосками вдоль предплечья. Там было несколько ссадин и заживающих шрамов, почти невидимых глазу и обычно скрытых рукавами и оживлённой жестикуляцией, и Джон чувствовал себя почти привилегированным, зная о них, обрабатывая их, прикасаясь к ним. Он был ближе всех к Шерлоку, ближе, чем кто бы то ни было, по крайней мере в течение долгого времени, и он стиснул зубы от непроизвольного всплеска жара, стараясь не чувствовать неловкости и стыда из-за того, что украл эту близость. Проведя кончиками пальцев вниз, туда, где бился ровный пульс человека, за которого он готов был убить, Джон начал считать. Отталкивая постоянное самоуничижение и вопрошающее сознание.

Он вздрогнул, отстранившись, когда Шерлок пошевелился, но ему помешали довольно недостойно упасть на пол, большой рукой схватив его за руку и переместив её с запястья к горячему и бледному горлу.

− Мудрость приходит через страдание, − сказал тот в пылающее лицо Джона. Два знающих, высокомерных, пронзительных, понимающих глаза открылись, и их взгляды встретились, останавливая любые оправдания, которые были на полпути к тому, что слететь с губ. − Это заняло у тебя слишком много времени.

Джон попытался ответить ему сердитым взглядом, униженный тем, что его так легко было прочесть, что он глупо предположил, что Шерлок не заметил его странного, нездорового желания быть ближе, ближе, ближе.

− Заткнись, − проворчал он сквозь зубы. − Ты не можешь...

− Ты не слишком скрывал это, − прервал его Шерлок. Подняв свою руку, он прижал длинные пальцы к его шее, отзеркаливая место, где покоилась рука Джона.

− Х-м-м... я очень даже хорошо это скрывал, − возразил Джон, не соглашаясь.

− На _самом деле_ не очень.

Джон поджал губы и глубоко вздохнул, сдувая челку Шерлока. 

− Ты почти не обращал на меня внимания, когда я ненадолго об этом задумывался.

− _Неправда_.

− Шерлок, ради Бога, ты часто разговариваешь с пустой чёртовой комнатой, потому что не знаешь, что я ушёл! − возразил Джон. − Откуда ты знаешь, что Джон, на которого ты, _по-видимому_ , обращаешь внимание, не просто воображаемый, которого ты придумал?

Шерлок усмехнулся, и его веки затрепетали, скрывая закатившиеся глаза.

− Я не способен придумать тебя. Это была бы бледная имитация того, кем на _самом деле_ является Джон Ватсон. Из всех, ты единственный, кого я _не мог_ придумать.

− ...Это какой-то странный комплимент?

− Не понимаю, что тут странного?

Джон пошевелился и нахмурился.

− Конечно, ты представляешь себе, как некоторые вещи могут произойти между нами?

− Ты спрашиваешь, не _фантазировал_ ли я о тебе, Джон? − Шерлок растягивал слова, выгнув бровь и изогнув уголок своего быстрого, умного, самодовольного рта.

− Все воображают себе такие ситуации! − возразил Джон, не удостоив этот вопрос ответом. − Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя в голове есть собственное представление о Молли, Греге и чёртовом Майкрофте, но не обо мне?

− Не понимаю, почему в это так трудно поверить, − тихо пробормотал Шерлок, расправляя плечи и поправляя одеяло. − Я вижу тебя каждое утро. Каждую ночь. Ты всегда находишься на расстоянии всего лишь одного сообщения от меня. Ты − постоянная, неизменная часть моей жизни. Подобно солнцу.

− Это... это то, как ты себя чувствуешь, когда лежишь с кем-то в постели? − спросил Джон, с фыркающим, неловким, коротким смешком.

− Возможно, − ответил Шерлок, сверкнув еле заметной, мягкой, кривой улыбкой. − Хотя существует очень мало исследований, подтверждающих это.

− Насколько мало?

Шерлок бросил на него равнодушный взгляд в ответ на назойливый вопрос и наклонил голову так, что его губы задели запястье Джона.

− Ревность тебе не идёт, − протянул он, ухмыльнувшись, когда его шлёпнули по щеке.

− Мне больше нравилось, когда ты спал.

− Мне тоже, − отозвался Шерлок и, неожиданно погладив большим, ловким и нежным пальцем подбородок Джона, взял его запястье и повернул к себе, потянув за руку так, чтобы та снова легла ему на горло. − В следующий раз не медли слишком долго и разбуди меня.

Джон нахмурился, глядя на его голову, на его густые, беспорядочные, тёмные кудряшки, находя забавным, что две из них торчали вверх, создав нечто похожее на два рога, и принял очевидное предложение принять позу большой ложки после минуты или двух размышлений.

− Знаешь, иногда мне хочется просто тебя задушить...

− Осторожно, − сказал Шерлок с вибрирующим смешком, − мне это нравится...

− О _Боже мой!_ С каких это пор у тебя _такой_ юмор?

− Мне нравится тебя удивлять.

Опустившись на матрас и прижавшись к длинной спине Шерлока, Джон глубоко вздохнул, и его нос быстро защекотали озорные тёмные кудряшки.

− Это многое объясняет, − пробормотал он, позволяя теплу, подушке под головой, наброшенным на него простыням утянуть его в то, что определённо казалось более глубоким и комфортным сном, чем предыдущий. Их положение было немного неуклюжим, когда его рука легла на горло Шерлока, но стало легче, когда он прижался теснее.

− ...Тебе нравится, когда я тебя удивляю.

− Иногда. Да.

− _Всё время_.

Джон неуклюже прикрыл Шерлоку рот, а затем довольно по-детски, хотя и весьма забавно и вполне заслуженно, сжал его нос.

− Это твоё эго нуждается в том, чтобы его сдули.

− Тебе _нравится_ моё большое эго...

− Что это на тебя нашло? − Джон фыркнул и хлопнул его по плечу, когда оно начало трястись от негромкого смеха. − Неважно. Я хочу спать. Вот... вот и вся причина, по которой я здесь.

Шерлок весело фыркнул, явно не убеждённый.

− Очень хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Джон.

− Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.


End file.
